1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaged image data processing apparatus and imaged image data processing method, which perform processing on imaged image data of a subject sight, and viewing information creating apparatus, viewing information creating method and viewing information creating system, which create viewing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the ratings for television broadcasting programs are measured by unique machines placed partial households selected at random by a company providing a ratings calculation service and are averaged by a statistical method.
Systems that grasp something like ratings from newspaper and/or passers-by have also been disclosed as in JP-A-4-307657 and JP-A-2007-18218 (Patent Documents 1 and 2).